<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>below freezing by planetundersiege</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104580">below freezing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege'>planetundersiege</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zukka Week 2021 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cold, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Snow, Southern Water Tribe, Wordcount: 100-500, Zukka Week 2021, zukka - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:33:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zukka Week 2021: Day 4: Southern Water Tribe</p><p>Zuko was not a fan of the cold.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zukka Week 2021 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>below freezing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Zuko was not a fan of the cold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Having grown up in the Fire Nation he was used to familiar extremely hot summers and pleasant warm winters, never below freezing. It felt natural and soft in a way, and was how he prefered the seasons to go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After he had been banished his favorite places to search for the avatar had been in the Earth Kingdom because of its almost identical climate, even though no place except the desert would ever get as hot as the Fire Nation. And the place he prefered the least were the Water Tribes with it’s constant snow and dangerously cold temperatures. Before his first visit, he had never even seen snow or been below the temperature of freezing. How people managed to survive there and not die of hypothermia had been nothing but a clue to the Fire Lord, then banished prince.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A part of him had never wanted to set his foot there unless it was absolutely necessary, which made it even more hilarious that he ended up dating the son of the chief of the Southern Water Tribe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was way too cold for his taste, and he made sure Sokka knew as he kept shaking when walking around the tribe, cold even when wearing two layers of parkas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sokka, I have no idea how you managed to grow up here. I swear the climate is trying to kill me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that bad, it’s the warm season.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You call this warm? Sokka, you’ve been to the Fire Nation. This is deadly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not, if it was my tribe wouldn’t be living here. It’s that simple.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“This is insanity, I’m gonna get a cold if I’m out here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww, but we were gonna go penguin sledding. Aang told us to do it since it’s fun. Come on Zuko, just the two of us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Fire Lord groaned.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, but if I get sick it’s all your fault.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love you too.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>